gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin 'on a Prayer è un mash up della canzone dei The Rolling Stones e di Bon Jovi. E' presente in Il primo bacio, il sesto episodio della seconda stagione. E'cantata dalLe ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Le ragazze la cantano per la competizione annuale di mash up tra ragazze e ragazzi. E' un numero più volto verso il maschile come Will aveva assegnato dato che Kurt era arrabbiato per non poter unirsi alle ragazze. Durante la performance Blaine manda una messaggio a Kurt con scritto "Coraggio" dopo avergli raccontato dei atti di bullismo ricevuti. Testo Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh so tough. Tina: Oh we gotta Tina and Brittany: Hold on, ready or not Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Direction Girls: ''' Oooh Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Direction Girls: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: If you start me up Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it, you got it I can’t compete With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! Mercedes and Santana: I'll make a grown man cry I'll make a grown man Give it a shot Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Direction Girls: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes and Rachel with New Direction Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Direction Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Direction Girls: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes and Rachel: Hold on, ready or not ('''New Direction Girls: Ready or not) Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got Oooooh, We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Oooh, livin' on a prayer!) Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: make it I swear ) Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (Santana: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer We're halfway there '''Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) '''Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there We're livin' on a prayer Rachel with New Direction Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes, Rachel, with New Direction Girls: You got to start me up Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che viene utilizzata una canzone di Bon Jovi per una competizione di mash up tra ragazzi e ragazze. La prima è stata It's My Life nel mash up It's My Life/Confessions Part II. *Quinn è l'unica ragazza che non ha una parte solista nella canzone. *Heather fece cadere il microfono su Lea quando lo sollevò al viso per farla cantare durante le riprese. Errori *Durante il numero, quando le ragazze si avvicinano ai loro microfoni, Dianna stava per cadere. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two